Conventionally, there is known a flavor inhaler including: a burning type heat source extending along a direction from an ignition end toward a non-ignition end (hereinafter, referred to as “longitudinal axis direction”); and a holder that holds the burning type heat source. There are various types of proposals for such a flavor inhaler.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a flavor inhaler which has a burning type heat source including: a lattice partition wall in cross section perpendicular to the longitudinal axis direction; and a plurality of hollows extending along the longitudinal axis direction.
The burning type heat source used for the flavor inhaler is desirably capable of supplying a sufficient and stable heat amount over a plurality of inhalations (hereinafter, referred to as “puffs”) performed from ignition to extinction.
In the above-described Patent Literature 1, a combustibility during ignition is improved by increasing a circumferential length of a flow path through which air flows in cross section perpendicular to the longitudinal axis direction. However, variation in a heat amount supplied in puffs performed from ignition to extinction is large, and it is impossible to supply a stable heat amount in puffs performed particularly from the middle to the latter half.
As a result of extensive studies, the inventors found that when a burning type heat source having a tubular shape with only a single hollow extending along the longitudinal axis direction being formed therein is used, for example, so as to reduce a contact area between inflow air flown during puffing and a burning area, it is possible to restrain a variation amount between an amount of heat to be generated during non-puffing (during natural burning) and an amount of heat to be generated during puffing to supply a stable heat amount in a puff performed from the middle to the latter half.
However, as a result of further studies, the inventors found that the above-described configuration of the burning type heat source is not capable of supplying a sufficient heat amount in a few puffs after ignition.
Thus, it is very difficult to achieve both of supplying a stable heat amount in a puff performed from the middle to the latter half and supplying a sufficient heat amount in a few puffs after ignition.